


Fwippin’ with Tango

by Darkrealmist



Series: TPWLR-verse [10]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Background Relationships, Cats, Children, Crying, Cute, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, Influenza, M/M, Needles, Nurses & Nursing, Pets, Rare Characters, School, Science Fiction, Side Story, Slice of Life, Temper Tantrums, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. It’s flu season in Akihara Town, and the children and their NetNavis have to get a scary shot!
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid
Series: TPWLR-verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1204516





	Fwippin’ with Tango

Fwippin’ with Tango

Author’s Note: Set prior to the events of “The Place Where Light Reaches” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16595081>), in the future timeline where Netto and Tohru are married and with child. Pre-existing knowledge of details beyond the first chapter is not required to understand this fic, though appreciated. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Background Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. It’s flu season in Akihara Town, and the children and their NetNavis have to get a scary shot!

* * *

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OTOOOOOSAAAAN, DON’T MAKE ME!”

Tohru burped his son over his shoulder, normally a definite no-no because no kid wanted to be caught crying to mommy or daddy in front of the entire class.

Raito was usually softer. This outburst was more the reaction Tohru expected from Raito’s NetNavi, Trill.

Fit or no fit, Tohru doubted there’d ever been a child in the history of modern medicine who didn’t try wiggling out of receiving a shot. Raito certainly wasn’t the only in his grade to turn on the waterworks, requiring Mariko-sensei pull Tohru away from work at the actual waterworks and have him come over to the school to lull Raito under control so they could vaccinate him.

A number of factors worsened the ordeal for the teacher and parents she rang for help. One, this was the first injection most of her students would be getting while consciously aware of the fact they were getting shots; and two, Internet City was in the midst of an outbreak of its own, with antivirus packets being distributed by the Ministry of Science.

As a result, kids and their predominantly age-matching Navis were essentially experiencing the same terrible experience, since it was deemed less a strain on Japan’s healthcare system and the Science Labs that the population be inoculated together in a semi-orderly fashion.

Recall how Tohru characterized Trill’s outbursts? The room was _shaking_! Nobody (human or NetNavi) cried as loud!

Jasmine saw to Raito’s care, and Medi to Trill’s.

“Tango, a paw, please!” Medi paged her support unit.

Through a hole like the holes Rush created, a green cat with a roll of bandages pegged to his head meowed onto Akihara Elementary’s homepage. The cat was holding a first aid kit containing the antivirus data.

“Ooo! A kitty!” Raito and Trill awwed.

“If you keep still and take your medicine, Trill, Tango here will play with you afterwards!” Medi promised.

“You can play with Tango too, Raito!” Jasmine double promised.

Play? With the cute kitty? Raito rolled up his sleeve. Trill shoved out his arm.

Tohru thought it smart Netto requested Jasmine and Medi lead the program.

Oh, Raito screamed when the needle went in, all right! But once he and Trill and Tango got playing, things fur them were purrfect!


End file.
